gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Hyman Condo
The Hyman Condo is a residential tower block in Downtown, Vice City, prominently used in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City as the player's safehouse. Description Located on the northwestern corner of Downtown Vice City, the condo is presumably named after the nearby Hyman Memorial Stadium, which is only located down the road to the west of the condo. The building is identifiable by its C-shaped upper structure, green and white facade, and a relatively well decorated rooftop (complete with a helipad, a satellite dish, and various other roof equipment). The name Hyman is possibly a play on Hymen, a part of the female anatomy, in keeping with Rockstar's humor. In GTA Vice City, the player may purchase the safehouse for $14,000 after unlocking mainland Vice City following Phnom Penh '86; the condo is actually available for purchase from the start as it's only a matter of being able to venture into the mainland using unconventional means. After purchase, the condo becomes a save point for the player. In addition, the player will have access to the condo's three garages, the western garage being capable of storing up to four cars, while the two garages to the east can store up to two cars each; storing more than the permitted numbers of vehicles will result in some of the stored vehicles disappearing. The player will also gain access to the building's rooftop, which helipad may spawn a Maverick (even before the player purchases the safehouse); hidden package weapons and items rewards will spawn on the roof, as is a change of clothes to Tommy's Street outfit. In conjunction with the condo's features in GTA Vice City, the driveway contains a police bribe, a Molotov Cocktail spawn at the Tacopalypse restaurant to the east of the safe house, and a dead end alleyway to the south contains a hidden package pickup. The exit to the east is partially blocked off with fold-up barricades, however these can be destroyed by driving through them at high speed. Features *3 garages can store up to 3 vehicles per garage. *A Police Bribe *A Save Point. *Tommy's Street outfit on the roof. *A parked Maverick on the roof. *Body Armor on roof after collecting 10 Hidden Packages. *Chainsaw - 20 Hidden Packages. *Python - 30 Hidden Packages. *Flamethrower - 40 Hidden Packages *PSG-1 - 50 Hidden Packages *Minigun - 60 Hidden Packages *Rocket Launcher - 70 Hidden Packages Glitch *A glitch specific to the original PS2 version involves hidden package rewards. Only weapons gained before Tommy buys the condo will appear at the safehouse, to have all of the weapons at the safehouse, wait until the player has collected at least 70 hidden packages before buying the condo. *Another glitch can sometimes occur when the player enters the Maverick on the roof, if any cops are around the area on the street below, the player would still end up getting a 1-star wanted level for getting in the helicopter, even if Tommy purchases the Hyman Condo beforehand. *A third involves the left most garage (if facing the condo roof entrance). If the player tries to squeeze oversized vehicles into this garage, such as a Rhino, there is an off-chance since the vehicle is too large, upon saving and reloading the file, two of the smaller vehicles may disappear as a result. Trivia *Nine vehicles can be stored in the Condo's garages, making this the safehouse with the highest vehicle storage capacity in the 3D Universe. *This is one of three of Tommy's safehouses where weapons acquired through hidden packages spawn (the others being the Vercetti Estate and Ocean View Hotel), and therefore could be considered one of Tommy's "official" hideouts. *It is possible that the condo's name (along with the adjacent stadium) is a reference to Hyman Roth, a business man and crime lord in The Godfather Part II, who was also living in his older years in Miami on which Vice City is based. Navigation de:Hyman Condo es:Hyman Condo fr:Hyman Condo pl:Kamienica przy stadionie Category:Safehouses in GTA Vice City Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Real Estate Category:Safehouses Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Category:Locations in GTA Vice City in Vice City Mainland Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Stories in Vice City Mainland